extreme_dancingfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Dance 2014
'''Just Dance 2014 '''is a dance game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fifth installment in the series and the first to be released on the PS4 & Xbox One. It is the only Just Dance Game to include a Year instead a number. The game was released on October 8 2013 on last gen consoles and In November 15 for PS4 and November 22 for Xbox One. Gameplay Like the other games, you must mimic the dancers moves. The dance is rated either X, OK, GOOD or PERFECT. The Wii remote, PS3 motion controller, PS4 motion controller/camera, and the Kinect sensor are the judges on how well you are in sync with the dancer The game has returning modes like Dance Mashup, Alternative Mode, Puppet Master Mode (Now Party Master), Dance Battle, and Dancer Card. After you dance, you will get mojo points that help you boost up your dance rank. The mojo points also help you unlock dance mashups, new dancer card avatars, alternative modes, battles and more. Just Sweat includes various different routines that have dances to specific songs. The sweat routines, unlike Just Dance 4, have a choreography that goes along to a song in game. Just Sweat mode allows the dancer to select what songs he or she would like to dance to. When dancing the game tracks, calories burned. The Xbox One can support 6 players at once, and the PlayStation 4 gives the player the option of being tracked by the PlayStation 4 camera or move remote. Difficulty levels of songs by number (1, 2, 3, or 4) have been replaced with Easy, Medium, Hard or Hardest. Mode Features *On Stage mode: A brand new mode available across all motion control platforms. This mode puts the spotlight on one particular dancer's performance with two back-up dancers supporting. The "star" of the routine dances, performs, and sings along with the track to accrue points. The star can take the role seriously and show off how talented they are, or goof off and be silly with friends or family dancing in the background. *World Dance Floor: brand new feature available on all motion control platforms. The World Dance Floor is Just Dance's first ever online multiplayer mode. The feature allows people from different parts of the world–or even just your neighbor down the street–to dance together to the same song at the same time. Players join a crew and dance to different themes ("Boys vs. Girls" "Crew A vs. Crew B") that pit various crews against each other. In between songs players can check out global leader boards, fun Just Dance stats, and community updates. *Just Sweat mode: back and more robust than ever. The Just Sweat calorie tracking feature is usable in any game mode. Available on all motion control platforms, now players can opt-in to track calories regardless of what mode they're playing. For those Just Dancers who really want to personalize their work out, players can create customized playlists. The playlists can include any Just Sweat routines in whichever order the player prefers. *Just Dance TV: lets players browse through and share their favorite Autodance videos. With the upgraded Just Dance TV, a Themed channel has been added, and players with the coolest uploads will rise to the top in the all-new Spotlight channel. There is also the ability to share any video you see across Just Dance TV on Twitter or Facebook, the option to follow specific players, and the choice to receive notifications when new content is posted. *Autodance feature: updated; lets the players create funny video vignettes of their routine. Players can customize their videos and make each one completely unique: from custom borders, to color filters, or even changing the proportions of people's hands or heads, the changes are quirky and fun. *Karaoke: new feature available on all motion control platforms that have a microphone. Tracks a player's voice and gives MOJO points based on how accurate the player sings.Wii needs microphone bought separately in order to use this feature. Track List The game contains 46 music tracks. (54 in total) B - Boy G - Girl P - PAL Region N - NTSC Region F - Unlock with this POP - Unlock with this (Code for website is OCT3114LYD1) ' * ' - Cover Alternate Routines There are 28 alternate routines. G - Girl B - Boy E - Only on Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U XO - Only on Xbox One U - Uplay unlockable on Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U DLC - Downloadable content from the store for real money or Wii Points. Dance Mash-Up This is where dancers from past games and the same game and their moves are put in one routine, each for a short amount of time. Difficulties are removed from them. (U) = Uplay Exclusive (M) = Need to be unlocked in specific month (S) = Sweat Mashup Battle Mode This is where two songs are to battle together. They last 3 rounds. Whoever has the most victories wins. Only 4 battles appears in the game B - Boy G - Girl Downloadable Content (4) - Also on Just Dance 4 (WiiU) - Also on Just Dance Wii U (4D) - Also a DLC on Just Dance 4 (P) - PAL region only (Z) - Removed/Hack DLC (F) - Free ® - Restricted in some NTSC countries Category:Games Category:Just Dance Series Category:Games from the 21st century